On Plastic Beach
by FelicioDoroyu
Summary: Unable to summarize. Just read it.


Author's Comment: Yey! I finally made another Gorillaz Fanfiction! I haven't finished my previous one, but at least I made another one! Special thanks to Zilkenian in Deviantart since most of her pictures are in this story! That's all I want to say! Enjoy!

* * *

Android Noodle sat on the edge of Plastic Beach and played her acoustic guitar. Not long after that, 2-D came in and sat beside Android Noodle.

2-D looked at Android Noodle. It reminds him of that time when he looked through the window at Kong Studios and saw Noodle playing her acoustic guitar at the edge of the island with the Windmill. He sat there, thinking of the past while hearing Android Noodle play the guitar.

It was like old times, but it was never the same. At all.

* * *

Noodle opened the door to the room where Android Noodle and 2-D are. When she opened the door, she can't believe what she saw. Android Noodle is hugging 2-D! But Noodle can see 2-D shaking.

"It's just you and me…" Android Noodle said.

"Android Noodle, no…" 2-D answered.

"I love you, 2-D-san…" Android Noodle replied.

Noodle opened her feline oni mask and tears and tears trickled down her eyes. She took a pistol from her pocket and aims it to Android Noodle.

When Android Noodle saw Noodle, she pushes 2-D away.

"Stay away from this, 2-D-san…" Android Noodle warned.

Android Noodle took a shotgun and aims it to Noodle. Before she shoots, 2-D ran quickly and protects Noodle.

"Don't do it, Android Noodle!" 2-D-shouted.

But it was too late. The bullet hit 2-D's shoulder and he is lying with blood all over him. "2-D-san!" Noodle cried more as she holds 2-D's hands.

Noodle carried 2-D to the nearest bed and laid him there. She also covered 2-D's wound with bandages. Android Noodle stood there, with oil coming down her eyes.

Noodle sat at a chair near 2-D's bed and then looked at Android Noodle.

"Why, Android Noodle-san?" Noodle said sadly.

Android Noodle rubbed the oil in her face. "I wanted to shoot you, but 2-D-san protects you. So it hit 2-D-san. It wasn't my fault."

"It IS your fault! It isn't 2-D-san's fault! It isn't my fault!" Noodle said angrily.

More oil came out of Android Noodle's eyes. Android Noodle went near the window and looked through the window.

"From the El Manana crash site, I traveled years… I was lost. I tried very hard to get to Plastic Beach." Noodle said unhappily to herself.

Noodle used her feline oni mask and Android Noodle rubbed the oil on her face again while looking through the window. Everything becomes silent after that.

After a few hours, 2-D woke up. Android Noodle looked at 2-D.

"What happened? How did I end up laying down here?" 2-D said.

"I carry you and lay you down here, 2-D-san. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. My wound does not feel very hurt." 2-D replied.

"That's good. Thanks god you're alright, 2-D-san." Noodle smiled.

Android Noodle went near 2-D and Noodle.

"I'm very sorry 2-D-san and Noodle-san."

"Ah, its okay, Android Noodle." 2-D smiled.

"I forgive you, Android Noodle-san." Noodle said.

Android Noodle went out of the room.

"Poor girl. I need to do something to help her." Noodle thought to herself.

* * *

Noodle finally got an idea. She wanted to make Android 2-D! But she wonders how to make it. She needs to ask Murdoc how to make an android.

She went to the secret lair where Murdoc is. Murdoc looked surprised seeing her.

"Okay, Murdoc-san, tell me how to make an Android." Noodle ordered.

"It's a secret. You can't know, Noodle." Murdoc smiled.

"Or not I'll leave this island." Noodle replied.

"It's okay! I have Android Noodle!" Murdoc laughed.

Noodle thought for a moment.

"Or, I'll leave this island with 2-D-san and kill Android Noodle-san."

"Alright then!" Murdoc said angrily and gave a piece of paper to Noodle.

"Thanks, Murdoc-san!" Noodle said happily. She then opened the piece of paper and smiled. "Perfect." Noodle said.

Noodle went upstairs and starts making an android. After days, she finally created Android 2-D. Android 2-D is definitely not evil and is always happy. For no reason, Android 2-D likes to smile. Noodle felt proud looking at her creation.

* * *

Noodle and 2-D are at the edge of Plastic Beach, switching masks and having fun together.

"Glad you're back, Noodle! For years, I've been missing you…"

"I miss you too, 2-D-san!"

While they both are having fun, Android Noodle looked at them through the window.

"2-D-san really likes Noodle-san. They are a perfect match." Android Noodle said sadly to herself. She was jealous to Noodle.

Not long after that, Android 2-D came near Android Noodle.

"Hi Android Noodle!" Android 2-D smiled.

Android Noodle looked confused. "Android 2-D-san!"

"Yup, it's me, Android 2-D!" Android 2-D smiled.

"You have to be kidding me…" Android Noodle thought to herself. She can't believe she has saw an Android of 2-D.

Days by days, Noodle and 2-D got near. How about Android Noodle and Android 2-D? They become great friends.

It was that time when Android 2-D was trying to practice shooting at the targets with Android Noodle. Android 2-D missed a lot of times and Android Noodle taught him how to shoot the targets.

2-D and Noodle peaked at the 2 androids having fun together.

"Aww… They looked cute together!" Noodle smiled.

"How did you come up with an idea to make Android 2-D, Noodle?" 2-D asked.

"Android Noodle looks lonely when I came. Why not make an Android of the person she loves?" Noodle replied.

* * *

It was that day when Gorillaz is on their way to the tour. Everyone except Android 2-D is going on the tour. Android Noodle looked at Android 2-D.

"Why doesn't Android 2-D-san join the tour?" Android Noodle asked.

"I have to take care of the Plastic Beach. Besides, 2 2-Ds in the tour will not be good." Android 2-D replied.

"So Android 2-D-san will stay here until my friends and I come back?"

"Yup, with giant Russel beside me." Android 2-D said. He then looked at giant Russel. "Right?" He asked.

Giant Russel looked at Android 2-D and smiled. "Right."

It was time for everyone to leave Plastic Beach. Before Android Noodle went to the ship, she hugged Android 2-D.

"I'll miss you, Android 2-D-san!" Android Noodle smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Android Noodle!" Android 2-D replied happily.

Everyone smiled looking at the 2 androids hugging each other.

"So sweet…" Noodle smiled.

After Android Noodle hugged Android 2-D, she went to the ship and said a loving good bye to Android 2-D.

"Goodbye Android 2-D!"

"Goodbye Android Noodle!"

The ship sailed away and Gorillaz are on their way to the tour. It will be a fantastic tour, the tour all Gorillaz fans have been waiting for.


End file.
